Inuyasha revenge of the jewel
by hetaliafan98
Summary: (The sequel to Inuyasha a vist from the future) 2yrs after Miyako and Haruka went back to the past everything seemed to go back to normal until a new enemy has showen itself. The battle with Naraku was the original Inuyasha gang, this is the story of the next generation of fighters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Im just going to be blunt and say im not gonna remember putting this on every chapter so im just gonna say this once Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha

narrirator Miyako It has been two years since Haruka and I went back to the past to save my dad who was dieing in the future, but sadly we did not end up with the jewel shards as planned. But before we leaft back home my mom got some medicine from Lady Kaede, after a while my dad got back to his old self again slaying Youkai. With the help of yours truley of course, yep after my dad got better we had a taik and even though it's only part time im still helping out my dad and his friends. Oh yeah and about my sibling that was on the way, well you'll be happy to know that my mom delivered a healthy baby, and dad was even excited that it was finnaly a boy. But what shocked us all the most was the fact that he was full human, but more on that later. Today was the begining of a new chapter to my story, the day that Kaede was abducted, the day everything changed.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Kagome was in her garden with her 2 yr old son picking vegitables as she heared to girls shouting comeing there way.  
"THERE BACK THERE BACK MOM THERE BACK"  
One of the girls shouted running towards Kagome.  
"Woa slow down Kaede, now whats happening?"  
Kagome asked holding her 10 yr old daughter's shoulders with a smile, Kaede had black hair like Kagomes with Inuyasha's golden eye's. Another 10 yr old girl ran by them.  
"Was that Chie"  
Kagome asked thinking that she just saw Sango's youngest daughter run by.  
"YES MOM THERE BACK NOW COME ON"  
Kaede shouted as Kagome grabbed her son's hand as she was also being dragged by her 10 yr old daughter, they walked all the way to the edge of the villiage where she saw 6 figures getting closer as a smile appeared on her face.  
"HEY YOU GUYS, WELCOME BACK"  
Kagome said with a smile and a wave.  
"DAD"  
"DADDY"  
Kaede and her younger brother yelled as they ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.  
"Hey how's it going squirts"  
He said placing his son on his shoulders then the boy started messing with his ears, and gave his 10 yr old daughter a noogie as she giggled.  
"Im so glad the both of you are safe"  
Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha.  
"Oh come on mom that Dragon youkai never stood a chance"  
Miyako her 15 yr old daughter said with a proud smile as Kagome just pulled her into the hug.  
"DAD"  
Chie shouted hugging Miroku.  
"And how are my other two girls?"  
Miroku asked kissing Chie's forehead and then kissing Sango.  
"Good and how are my three other Children?"  
Sango asked with a smile as she looked at her 18 yr old twin girls Suki and Utsukushi, then looked at her 16 yr old son Suiren.  
"MIYAKO...SUIREN"  
A voice shouted comeing towards the group.  
"Hey Haru...ka"  
Miyako said right before Haruka tackled her two best friends on the ground.  
"So how was it?"  
Haruka asked looking at both of them still pinned.  
"Haruka...your...crushing...us"  
Miyako said as Haruka got off of them and they dusted themselves off.  
"Ok now tell me tell me tell me"  
Haruka said growing impatient.  
"It was good if you like two pain in the ass sister's who annoy the hell out of you every five minutes"  
Suiren said as two dark figures appeared behined him.  
"What was that"  
"You little brat"  
His twin sister's asked as he started to freak out.  
n-n-n-nothing I didn't say...anything"  
He said with a nervous laugh and smile.  
"That's what we thought"  
The twins said in unisons as they left.  
"phew Is it just me or are they pure evil"  
Suiren asked his friends.  
"There not evil there just older siblings, here watch this"  
Miyako said as she walked toward Kaede who was hiding something behined her back.  
"Kaede is that my sword your hiding"  
Miyako said as she looked at Kaede who just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Kaede"  
Miyako said as she keep stareing at her, then Kaede just shook her head no with fear in her eye's.  
"Good, you can go"  
She said as Kaede leaft.  
"You see"  
Miyako said turning back to her friends.  
"Your kinda mean"  
Suiren said as Miyako had a smile on her face.  
"Oh im not mean im just an older sibling, right Haruka"  
"Damn straight"  
Haruka said with a grin remembering her siblings.  
"Anyways dinner will be done in twenty minutes"  
Kagome said as she and Sango walked into Miroku and Sango's hut, as Miyako walked into her familys hut and walked out with a towel and soap.  
"Ok im just goona go wash up for dinner"  
Miyako said as she started to head down to the spring, a few minutes after she entered the spring she sniffed the air and picked up a rock at the bottom of the spring and chucked it at the bush near by.  
"Ow that hurt"  
Suiren said coming out from behined the bush rubbing his head.  
"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY PAIN YOU'LL FEEL WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU, YOU DAMN PERV"  
Miyako shouted about to throw a seconed rock at him.  
"Look I didn't come to peek, I meerly came to to protect you from any rouge youkai"  
Suiren said with a nervous smile as she looked at him with disbelif.  
"PROTECTING MY ASS, YOU DAMN PERVERT"  
Miyako shouted throwing another rock at him.

Meanwhile

Kaede was walking out of her familys hut when she walked by Chie.  
"Hey Kaede what are you doing...hey wait a minute isn't that Miyako's..."  
Chie got out before Kaede stopped her.  
"SSSShhh yes it is her sword, im going off to train with shippo, i'll be back before dinner"  
Kaede said as she walked toward the woods, not knowing the three figures watching from afar.  
"Is that her "  
One of the figures asked.  
"Yep kidnappig her will be to easy"  
The seconed figure said with a chuckle as they started to fallow her, she came to an open area where she usually met up with shippou and sat on a stump waiting for him.  
After a few minutes she sniffed the air and smelled a scent of two youkai and started to panic.  
"S-s-s-Shippo is that...is that you"  
She asked backing up from the area where she caught the scent.  
"Sorry girly, but im afraid your little friend wont be joining you"  
A voice said as three men that looked to be wolf youkais came from behined the trees and started walking toward her.

"Are you sure your not peeking?"  
Miyako asked as she was behined a boulder as Suiren was on the other side turned around.  
"Yes im sure"  
He said irritated.  
"Good ok im done, now back to the whole peeping thing. WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THat?"  
She asked as she came out from behined the boulder fully dressed.  
"YOU ARE THE REASON WHY MY TRIPS TO THE SPRING ARE GETTING SHORTER I MEAN JUST FOR ONCE..."  
Miyako got out before she smelled the air and her eye's widened.  
"Aren't you gonna finish your speech?"  
Suiren asked confused as to what was going on.  
"Hello earth to Miyako, are you done lecturing me?"  
He asked waving his hands infront of her, then he felt three youkai aura's.  
"Do you feel that, there are three youkai aura's, almost as if there attacking sombody"  
He said as Miyako looked worried now.  
"Kaede"  
She said in a wisper.  
"What?"  
Suiren asked confused as to what she just said.  
"Just get on my back, I think Kaede's in trouble"  
Miyako said as Suiren got on Miyako's back and she ran to where the scent was coming from, when they got there Kaede was backing up from What looked to be three wolf Pack youkai while pointing Miyako's sword at them.  
"Im warning you, im not gonna go easy"  
Kaede said trying to hide her fear from the youkai.  
"Kaede"  
Miyako said gaining the attention of all three of them.  
"Miyako"  
Kaede said as she was glad to see her.  
"Suiren I want you to go back to the village and get help"  
Miyako told Suiren as she was glaring at the three wolf pack youkai.  
"But your defensless without a sword, so shouldn't you go back?"  
He said as Miyako started to glare at him.  
"There is no way in hell im leaving here without my sister, besides I don't need one"  
Miyako said while craking her knuckles.  
"Ok just don't die, otherwise your dad is gonna kill me"  
He said as he leaft and the three youkai looked at her with an evil smirk.  
"What do you think Moshi, can we get her?"  
The blacked haired one asked.  
"Yeah we want at least a little fun"  
The brown haired one said.  
"Well she wasn't originaly our target, but two for one would make the boss happy"  
The one known as Moshi said as they both chuckled, he then grabbed Kaede's shoulders as she started to fraek out.  
"You two do what you want, as long as we have one of them"  
Moshi said as the other two were walking towards Miyako with evil smirks.  
"Hmph I don't think so boys...IRON REAVER..."  
Miyako got out as they shot a gust of wind at her throwing her into a tree.  
"HA that was to easy"  
They both said as Miyako got back up.  
"Not to shabby I wil admit that did hurt, but that just makes me wanna kick your ass's even more"  
Miyako said wiping some blood off her lip, they sent out another gast of wind at her she jumped over it and landed behined them.  
"Ha nice try IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"  
Miyako souted as they both had gashes on there backs.  
"Ugh I knew this would happen if we were disguised as stupid wolves"  
The brown haired one said as Miyako was confused.  
"Wait so your not wol...ves?"  
She asked as Moshi hit her on the neck with her sword sheath and knocking her out.  
"Miyako"  
Kaede said running to her unconsious sister, while Moshi went and healed the two on the both gotup, and Kaede looked at them with fear as she started to back up she was flung into a tree by a gust of wind and was knocked out. Moshi picked her up.  
"You two grab the other one, the boss is waiting"  
Moshi said as the other two were walking to Miyako and were about to pick her up.  
"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU BASTARDS"  
A voice shouted as they looked and saw a silver haired dog Hanyou standing infront of them holding his sword.  
"Forget that girl we have one, lets get the hell out of here"  
Moshi said as the two walked back to him.  
"Untill next time Inuyasha"  
Moshi said as a wind vortex was surrounding them.  
"NOT SO FAST YOU BASTARDS"  
Inuyasha said charging at them, but he was too late they were already gone.  
"DAMN YOU"  
Inuyasha shouted as he cut down the tree they stood infront of, then walked over to Miyako and picked her up and took her back to the villiage.

As Miyako was waking up she heard someone crying and two other people trying to comfort them, she woke up back in her room in her family hut then opened the sliding door and went to the living area were she saw Ayame and Sango sitting next to Kagome as she was on her knees crying.  
"Kaede"  
Miyako said in a low tone looking at them as Kagome looked at Miyako with tears in her eye's, just then Miyako smelled her fathers scent at Koga's hut a little up the mountain and darted off towards it while the moon was now in the sky. When she got there she heard them arguing as she jumped onto a tree next to the hut.  
"I DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT I SAW DOWN THERE KOGA, THEY WERE WOLF YOUKAI WEARING THE SAME DAMN PACK OUTFIT"  
"AND IM TELLING YOU DOG BREATHE NONE OF MY MEN FIT THOOSE DISCREPTIONS"  
"THEN WHY THE HELL WERE THEY..."  
Inuyasha shouted as they both went silent.  
"Are you sure?"  
Koga asked with a wisper, as Miyako feared she had been caught.  
"YES MIYAKO WE KNOW YOUR OUT THERE, AND IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WOULD GET YOU ASS BACK HOME"  
Inuyasha shouted as she jumped off the tree and went towards the entrance of the hut.  
"But dad Koga's right, they were not Wolf youkai"  
Miyako said as she entered the hut.  
"Are you sure?"  
Inuyasha asked.  
"Dad if they were wolf Youkai im pretty sure they would not have insulted themselfs by calling wolf youkais stupid wolves"  
Miyako said as Koga beame angry again.  
"There really making a list"  
Koga as he started to clentch his fist.  
"Hold on Koga believe me I wanna rip there heads off too, but it is no use tracking them in the middle of the night so were both gonna get some rest"  
Inuyasha said as Koga was still angry.  
"Then once the sun is up we can go looking for thoose bastards and kill them"  
Inuyasha said as he and Koga both had smiles across there faces.  
"Why didn't you guys go earlier?"  
Miyako asked curious.  
"We I tried but there scent ends in that area, they must have flown or something"  
Inuyasha said letting Koga's shoulder go.  
"So meet me at the villiage tomarrow and ill see if Miroku wants to join us in our search, were not giving up until Kaede is safe and sound"  
Inuyasha said with his fist's clentched as him an Miyako were walking out of the hut and back to there villiage, Miyako was sitting on the top of her hut when she saw the nine year old looking Shippo walking towards it and she jumped off and landed infront of him.  
"Hey Miyako is Kaede mad at me? Im sorry im late it's just that I lost track of time making her this basket since she likes picking berries"  
Shippo said showing her the handmade basket as she put her hand on his shoulder and told him what had happened.

The next morning everyone was standing by the edge of the villiage.  
"But dad"  
Miyako, Suiren, and Haruka said in unisons to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga "NO BUTS, YOUR NOT COMING WITH US"  
They all shouted.  
"Ah come on Suki and Utsukushi get to go"  
Suiren said wineing.  
"Yes because they both can use their spiritual powers very well, and that might come in handy for us"  
Miroku said.  
"Yeah besides it's going to be a quick trip, were just taking them as procautions"  
Inuyasha said poping up next to Miroku.  
"Besides we need you here to gaurd the villiage while were gone"  
Koga said poping up next to the two, as shippo came walking up behined them.  
"Inuyasha I brought them"  
shippo said as Sesshomaru and Kohaku came out after him.  
"Kirara"  
Chie said walking up to the small kitten form of Kirara.  
"You know it would be nice of you to vist more often"  
Sango said walking up to Kohaku and hugging him.  
"I know but your house seems crowded already, imagine it if i visited more often"  
Kohaku said jokingly.  
"Thank you for agreeing to come here and watch the viliage while were gone, it's just that something seemed a little fishy with Kaede's kidnapping"  
Miroku said putting his hand on his brother-in laws shoulder as the kids were just shocked.  
"WHAT I THOUGHT WE WERE GAURDING THE VILLIAGE, YOUR REALLY GIVING US A BABYSITTER?"  
Surien asked angry and confused.  
"Relax your gaurding the villiage too, it's just like Inuyasha said we are taking procautions"  
Miroku said trying to calm him down.  
"Inuyasha I would like to join you on your search as well"  
Shippou said with a determined look as Miyako, Suiren, and Haruka were trying to hide back the laughs.  
"Why do you wanna go Shippo?"  
"yeah shippo why the sudden risk taking"  
"What could have given you the motivation to go?"  
The three asked while laughing as he just glared at them.  
"BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND YOU JERKS"  
Shippo shouted as the three just crossed there arms and turned around.  
"Oh thanks Shippo I thought we were your friends"  
Haruka said jokingly.  
"Inuyasha before I forget on my way over here I found this in an open field near by"  
Sesshomaru said holding up a sword with the blade broken in half.  
"My sword"  
Miyako said walking towards it and picking it up.  
"Ah great first I can't go now my sword is busted, can this day get any worse"  
Miyako said ultimatly jinxing herself.  
"Ok Shippo you can come"  
Inuyasha said as the three were shocked.  
"WHAT?"  
Miyako shouted confused as Shippo just stuck his tounge at them while Inuyasha walked to Kagome who still had tears in her eye's.  
"I'll bring her back Kagome, I promise"  
Inuyasha said as they hugged while Miroku hugged Sango and Koga hugged Ayame.  
"Well we will see you later"  
Inuyasha said as he, Miroku, Shippo, Suki, Utsukushi, Koga, and supriseingly enough Sesshomaru headed off into the woods.

A week after they leaft Miyako was in the garden picking vegetables with her mother and little brother.  
"Man this week has been quit not a single youkai attack, I bet dad took them out on his way to get Kaede"  
Miyako said bored.  
"Your right they should have been back by now, I just hope there all ok"  
Kagome said as Shippo's scent was coming towards the villiage and everyone went to it.  
"AHHHH"  
Shippou screamed as he ran into the villiage and into Miyako.  
"Woa slow down Shippo what's going on?"  
Miyako asked as he was trying to catch his breathe.  
"It was...it was..a trap"  
Shippou said as Miyako was shocked and she took him to Miroku and Sango's hut where they met up with everyone, and sat down in the living area.  
"Ok so explain it again Shippo"  
Sango said as she gave him something to drink.  
"Well it started out with us getting to the abandoned villiage which thoose youkai were holdong Kaede at"  
Shippo said...

FLASHBACK "Are you sure there here, this place looks abandoned"  
Miroku said as Inuyasha was sniffing the ground and Miroku,Shippo,Koga,Suki,Utsukushi,and Sesshomaru were fallowing behined.  
"Positive, she's close"  
Inuyasha said as he got back up and started to walk to the middle of the villiage when he saw the Youkai standing by a pile of dead villiagers.  
"Ha looks like you bastards aren't just kidnappers, but cold blooded killers too"  
Inuyasha said covering his nose up from the smell of blood, as the three youkai just laughed.  
"Oh trust me we are killers, but it wasn't us who slautered this villiage"  
Moshi said with a smirk while crosssimg his arms.  
"Yeah yeah you guys can try your little mind games all day but I came here for one reasom and one reason only, SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE I KNOW SHE'S HERE I CAN SMELL HER"  
Inuyasha shouted as the three began laughing again.  
"But Dad if they didn't do it then who did slaughter the villiage?"  
Suki asked Miroku as they were al confused, as a figure was walking up behined Moshi.  
"Why don't you ask the person yourself"  
Moshi said as the figure then stood infront of the group.  
"No"  
Inuyasha said shocked as his eye's widened.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"So then what happened Shippo, are they still alive"  
Kagome asked worried.  
"I don't know, Inuyasha told me to run...im sorry"  
Shippo said as his knees were up to his chest and he was looking at the ground.  
"No you did good Shippo, now we know they need help"  
Kagome said as Miyako stood up and ran to her familys hut, then she started to look in her closet for something.  
"Ugh where is it?"  
Miyako asked herself as she was stil looking, then Kagome walked up to her room entry.  
"Miyako that was very rude just leaving like that. What are you doing anyway?"  
Kagome asked curious as Miyako was still searching.  
"Well once I find what im looking for im going to go to Totosai to get my sword fixed, then im going to go hep dad"  
Miyako said as she took a break to look at Kagome, then went back to searching.  
"Ah found it"  
Miyako said as she brought out a wooden box.  
"Look Miyako I know you want to help, but there is no way im letting you go there"  
Kagome said as Miyako opened up the wooden box and saw 4 of Inuyasha's fangs and grabbed one.  
"But mom you said it yourself dad and the others need help you, Sango, and Ayame al have young kids to worry about so none of you can go, and Kohaku is part of the villiage protection. So please mom can I go, they do need help?"  
Miyako asked with her puppy dog eye's as she started to walk towards Kagome.  
"Alright they do need help so i'll let you go"  
"YES"  
Miyako shouted in excitement, while interupting Kagome.  
"I'll let you go, but you have to promise me that you will invite your cousins"  
Kagome said looking at Miyako with concern.  
"Mom do I really have to invite Prince stick up the ass and Princess doom and gloom?"  
Miyako asked as Kagome kept looking at her.  
"It's the only way I know that you'll be safe out there"  
Kagome said as Miyako could see the concern in her eye's.  
"Alright i'll invite them"  
Miyako said while crossing her arms and rolling her eye's, then Kagome pulled her into a hug.  
"Thankyou"  
Kagome said in a low tone with a smile.

A/N

{Hetaliafan98} So how did everyone like Chapter 1

{Death the Kid} AHHH SAY 8 DAMN IT, 1 IS ASYMMETRICAL

{Liz} Yes cause we all know how much of a pain it the ass you were when your hair wasn't symmetrical

Death the kid falls to the ground in Fidel position

{Death the kid} Daddy why

{Patty} I think you broke him this time sis

{Liz} Ahh damn it

{Hetaliafan98} Uh guys I was kinda in the middle of an authors note here

{All} sorry

Ok back to what I was saying next chapter the cousins come in, and Totosi finds out about the broken sword. And im warning all rin/Sesshy fans you might be mad at me,  
Im not giving out spoilers.

So until next time hetaliafan98 is out...peace


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun was shining down five figures were standing outside of Sesshomaru"s castle.  
"Ok I change my mind, I can't do this"  
Miyako said about to turn around and walk away.  
"Look our dad's need help, SO HIKE UP YOUR SHORTS AND INVITE YOUR COUSINS"  
Haruka shouted pushing Miyako towards the castle door.  
"I can't believe I had to bring you four here"  
Jaken complained as Suiren, Shippo, Haruka, and Miyako glared at him.  
"Well Jaken it looks like we need to put you back in your place"  
Miyako said as all four of them bopped him on the head.  
"Hey what's going on here"  
A women with black hair asked as she came out of the castle.  
"Master Jaken are you ok"  
She asked walking towards him.  
"Sorry Rin but he asked for it"  
Shippo said as all four of them crossed their arms and agreed.  
"Well if it isn't our weakling cousin and her friends"  
A teenage boy with whitish silverish hair with a cresent moon on his forehead said as he came out with a girl who looked to be a bit youger then him but had the same hair color.  
"Shoryou always nice to see you"  
Miyako said sarcastically.  
"Sister Rin to what pleasure do we owe this vist?"  
Kinko, Shoryou's youger sister asked in her usual emotionless voice.  
"I don't know, Is everything ok?"  
Rin asked as she looked at the four.  
"Well not exactly, that's why we kinda need your help"  
Miyako replied while looking at her cousins.  
"And what exactly makes you think that I would help you?"  
Shoryou asked with a smirk.  
"Because along with our dads, your dad is in trouble"  
Miyako said as Rin, Shoryou, and Kinko were shocked.  
"Lord Sesshomaru in trouble, are you sure?"  
Rin said as she was confused and worried.  
"Im sorry Rin but it's true, besides do you honestly think I would ever ask thoose two for help if it wasn't an emergency?"  
Miyako asked as she crossed her arms and turned around.  
"Well if it's to help my Father then im in"  
Shoryou said with a smirk as he was hiding that the other reason he wanted to go was because he knew it would annoy Miyako.  
"What about you, come on we only got one life to ive"  
Suiren said to Kinko.  
"Life is like snow so beautiful yet so fragile, at any moment the snow can melt"  
Kinko said as Suiren just nodded and backed up to Miyako.  
"So was that a yes?"  
Suiren wispered to Miyako.  
"Im not sure"  
Miyako said confused as well.  
"Will you be joining us"  
Shoryou asked as he turned to face his sister who just nodded.  
"Sister Rin would you be alright by yourself while were gone"  
Shoryou asked as a smile appeared on Rin's face.  
"Yes I can handle it, besides I don't think Kagome, Sango, and Ayame would mind if I stayed in the villiage until the three of you return"  
Rin said as Miyako, Haruka, and Suiren nodded in agreement.  
"Shippo, Haruka, Suiren take them back to the villiage and i'll meet you back there"  
Miyako said as she was about to walk off.  
"Where are you going? your not just gonna ditch us and go on the mission alone are you?"  
Shoryou asked.  
"Me...nah im going to do something more dangerous...im going to see if Totosai will fix my sword"  
Miyako said with a cuckle and grin as she showed them her sword.  
"Goodluck"  
Suiren said with a cuckle as she just dashed off.  
"You know she does remind me of Inuyasha"  
Rin said as she Kinko and Jaken got on Kirara.  
"She certaintly has his temper"  
Jaken said crossing his arms.  
"Funny I always thought Kagome was the scariest of the two"  
Haruka said suprising everyone.  
"Why would you say that Haruka?"  
Suiren asked while getting on her back.  
"Well Kagome came here when she was a teenage girl from another stressful time, and Inuyasha had that necklace. You know how he is so I could assume he would get sit a lot, so over time I would suspect that Kagome would feel she had a little power over Inuyasha"  
Haruka said as Suiren started to think about it.  
"Huh maybe she is like her mom"  
Suiren said as they began to leave.

Totosai just stood there with his mouth opened.  
"So will you fix it?"  
Miyako asked as the sword was infront of him.  
"How did this happen?"  
Totosai asked confused and still freaking out.  
"Well it's sorta a long story"  
Miyako said while rubbing the back of her head.  
"Fine do you have a fang I can use"  
He asked with a sigh.  
"Yes I do"  
She said while passing him one of her Fathers fang.  
"Well that was convinent"  
He said while lifting up an eyebrow.  
"Are you kidding my dad gave me four just incase...I mean this is the only one"  
Miyako said with a nervous smile and laugh.  
"I honestly don't know why I agree to help your famiy"  
Totosai said as he began to work on the sword while shaking his head.  
"Oh come on Totosai you know if you never helped my family you would be bored out of your mind"  
Miyako said with a grin.  
"As true as that maybe you and your Father go through swords like there water"  
Totosai said as Miyako just glared at him.  
"WHAT WAS THAT"  
Miyako shouted as she bopped him on the head.  
"I agree to fix your sword and this is how you repay me"  
Totosai asked as he rubbed his head while Miyako just crossed her arms and turned around.

Hours later Miyako was sleeping by the entrance as a blast of fire flew right by her and she jumped up suprised.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"  
Miyako shouted still shocked.  
"Your sword is done"  
Totosai said as he led her to her sword, she saw that her sword was fixed and better then ever.  
"Wow totosai this is amazing, Thanks"  
Miyako said excited as she picked up her sword.  
"Yeah yeah just try not to break this one"  
Totosai said as Miyako just glared at him, he flinched ready to be hit then she quickly turned and left "Im getting to old for this"  
Totosai said as he sighed.

Haruka, Suiren, Miyako, Shippo, Shoryou, and Kinko were at the edge of the viiage with Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Jaken, Kohaku, And Rin.  
"You just be safe ok"  
Kagome said while pulling Miyako into a hug.  
"Oh come on Mom with everything you and dad taught me i'll be fine"  
Miyako said as Kagome pulled her into another hug.  
"Big sister"  
Miyako's little brother said while tugging on her shorts.  
"Yes what is it, are you going to miss your big sister?"  
Miyako asked as she bent down to his level.  
"No I was going to ask if I can have your room if you die?"  
He asked as her eye was twitching.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT"  
Miyako shouted as she was chasing him until he hid behined Kagomes leg.  
"Miyako that's enough, I swear if I didn't know any better I would say I was back collecting jewel shards with Shippo and Inuyasha"  
Kagome said as Haruka and Suiren started to laugh.  
"Whats so funny?"  
Kagome asked as she just glared at them as they hid behined Miyako.  
"Well were going to head out now, we will see you soon"  
Miyako said as all the goodbyes were said then Shippo, Haruka, Miyako, Suiren, Kinko, And Shoryou headed out, they walked for three whole days.  
"Are we close yet?"  
Suiren asked as he, Shippo and Kinko were riding on Kirara and everyone else was running.  
"Yep were close alright, i'll never forget a villiage as creepy as that"  
Shippo said as the people running smelled the air.  
"What is that?"  
Haruka asked covering her nose.  
"I don't know but it's strong"  
Miyako said as she covered her face with her hankerchief.  
"Wait a minute I recognized this type of scent it's insense"  
Suiren said as he remebered what his parents had taught him, they walked all the way to the entrance of the villiage. By this time the scent had gotten stronger that Kinko and her brother also covered there faces.  
"Wow you were right Shippo this place does look abandoned"  
Haruka said as they walked deeper in the villiage.  
"Well it looks like the pup's decided to show up"  
Moshi said as he and his two fallowers started to walk toward them.  
"Hey that is not fair, Haruka ,Shippo, and i are not dogs"  
Suiren said as the other three just glared at him.  
"LOOK YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY WERE HERE, NOW WHERE ARE THEY?'  
Haruka shouted as Miyako held her back.  
"Calm down Haruka you can't attack them yet"  
Miyako said as Haruka was confused.  
"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON"  
Haruka said crossing her arms.  
"Because we don't have a plan yet"  
Miyako said trying to make sure the enemy didn't hear.  
"Oh...right"  
Haruka said with a frown.  
"Well six against three just dosen't seem fair, so do you mind if I even it up"  
Moshi said with a grin as three figures started to walk towards them, and Haruka, Miyako,Shippo, and Suiren were shocked.  
"Dad, Suki,Utsukushi"  
Suiren said as they were infront of them with blank expressions.  
"YOU BASTARDS YOU POSSESED THEM"  
Miyako shouted angry.  
"Yes I will admit to that, but whoever ever said that we were going to play fair"  
Moshi said as his two fallowers began to laugh, then Suiren's father and sisters started to charge at him.  
"Hey watch it...it's me Suiren"  
Suiren said as he slid under his sisters and then grabbed Miroku and pushed him out of the way.  
"Haruka go help suiren, my cousins and I will deal with those bastards"  
Miyako said while cracking her knuckles as Haruka nodded and ran toward Suiren, as Moshi had an evil smirk.  
"Are you sure you don't want to save your energy for ur special guest?"  
Moshi said.  
"WHOEVER YOU HAVE BRING IT ON, BECAUSE THERE NOT GONNA SAVE YOU"\  
Miyako shouted angry as a figure was walking toward them.  
"Trust me this one will"  
Moshi said as the figure came closer and the aperance got clear, She had black hair with messy bangs and pigtails. She was wearing the pink Kamono that was given to her on the holiday her mother refered to as christmas only with blood stains on it along with her claws. And her sweet inocent looking golden eye's were now red.  
"K. "  
Miyako said in a low tone as she was speechless.

A/n Hetaliafan98: ok so how was the chapter

Nami: good

Maka: I liked it

Naruto: Ahh it was good

Luffy: Yeah that was great

Sakura: just one problem though

Sakura grabs a baseball bat and starts tapping it in her palm

Sakura: why wasn't it Rin/sesshy

Hetalia slowly backs away

Hetalia: well you see...I really don't...see that happeningggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggggg

Starts running away.

Hetalia: JUST WAIT TILL MOOONLIGHT HEARS ABOUT THIS...YOU WILL BE IN THE NEXT CRACKFIC


End file.
